


Clowning under the pale moonlight

by BobBoyzzz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, McDonaldland
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobBoyzzz/pseuds/BobBoyzzz
Summary: Ronald Mcdonald meets alfred for the first time.
Relationships: America/Ronald McDonald
Kudos: 4





	Clowning under the pale moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is March and I am a very serious writer.

It was a peculiar sight to behold, the dark alley with its greyish buildings under the pale moonlight and like two characters that would have stumbled in the wrong story, two men where standing here, bright and colourful; out of place in the dull decor.  
Even more peculiar would be the men themselves, one blond with crooked glasses and both the gaze and the walk of a man whom indulged on the bottle quite a bit, and the other, red headed and, to simply put it, dressed in red and yellow clown attire.  
The blond man drunkenly fell on the other, breaking the silence with a loud, obnoxious laugh. 

“Are you mad ?” the man dressed like a children’s nightmare asked in a strangled sound before getting up in a jump and pushing the other man on the cold hard floor. “God, I hate drunken fools” he continued  
“A fool a fool ...” the blond man was like searching his words in the drunken haze “ wasn’t.. wasn’t Boubou the fool a famous clown? What the fuck man you are so funny” he then started hysterically laughing which felt like an abnormal disruption in the quiet streets  
“We all have to make a living pal ! At least I don’t get piss drunk and jump on strangers!” the redhead was visibly vexed and starting to look as red as his locks before turning around with a dramatically loud sigh.  
The other, stayed quiet for a little bit then crawled on the floor and grabbed onto his leg and started yelling “Wait wait wait !!! Dont leave meeeeee !!! I’m Alfred by the wayyy ! Come ooooonnnn” He stopped only when this visibly panicked man he was grabbing the heel of got a small, black object from his bag.  
It took Alfred’s alcohol riddled brain a bit of time to recognize the object, until he did.  
“Shit dude ! What are you gonna do taze me ??”  
And he did.  
Unfortunately for the poor clown that tazer was quite a weak one and only mildly hurt his hammered assailant, only making the blond yell and curse before grabbing his two legs making him fall on his back and, much to the red head's disarray, climbing on top of him and sitting himself on his hips as awkwardly and drunkenly as humanly possible.  
Now, that is what one could call a confusing position, they both stared at each other, like realizing the ridicule of the situation, two adult men in a quiet street in the middle of the night, one completely out of it from liquid courage, the other dressed in a revoltingly ugly clown attire, laying one on top of the other, silently.  
And suddenly, they where both laughing loudly and uncontrollably staring at one another.  
As their voice still echoed like bits of colours in the silent grey alley, Alfred looked at the man under him and his small name tag “Ronald mcdonald".  
“Quite a ridiculous name isn’t it ? But fitting for a clown I guess...” the red head almost whispered, still out of breath.  
“Well it’s very American” Alfred smiled, eyes locking into the other man's “I like it"  
He then laughed again “I’m sorry, I like drinking okay.. I fucking love you man, the tazer..I dont like but you seem like a fucking great dude.. Ronnie” and fell flat onto Ronald’s torso like a dead weight visibly too hammered to stay awake longer.  
This night Ronald met the most curious man he could expect to meet in an empty street at 2 am but, even thought his breath smelled of bad beer and obnoxiousness there was something in his eyes, or maybe it was in his laugh .. A something that made him carry the unconscious and rather heavy stranger and bring him home, maybe it was an act of charity so that he would not wake up alone on the cold cement floor or maybe it was the strange feeling in the depths of his stomach that made him do such strange and unsafe things.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment :D  
> Yes I aware that this is an abomination before god but believe me when I say the worst is to come and this is only the beginning of my writing rampage<3  
> March out !


End file.
